


My (Pretend) Brothers

by ilithiyarys



Series: Partners [4]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: aka hailey, and an honorary halstead brother, pre-upstead, the halstead brothers, the one where hailey and jay aren't dating... yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilithiyarys/pseuds/ilithiyarys
Summary: Jay, Will, and Hailey are out watching the Blackhawks game like normal bro-dudes do.
Series: Partners [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766698
Kudos: 29





	My (Pretend) Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Will, Hailey and Jay interaction, not dating yet

"Can you two explain why you dragged me into doing this? It’s clearly a brother bonding day, I’m just the odd one out,” Hailey sighed.

“Hailey, you have a perfectly good Blackhawks ticket. Marcel couldn’t make it, and you were the only one that had no plans. I’d say this is a win-win,” Jay grinned. Will shrugged his shoulders, but still seeing no flaw in his brother’s logic.

The small blonde rolled her eyes.

Jay gave her some kind of puppy eyes. “Come on, Hailey. Can you at least pretend that you’re having a good time?”

Hailey half-smiled. She couldn’t resist her partner’s stupid convincing face. “For you, fine. But if this were any other guy asking me, I would never,”

He furrowed his brow. “Why? Not a Blackhawks fan?”

Hailey shrugged. “More like not a hockey fan,”

“Wait, what?” Will interrupted.

“I thought you liked sports,” Jay questioned. He’s seen her wear a few sports jerseys and merch before.

Will added. “Yeah, weren’t you at the Bears game with 51 and your team when that outbreak happened?”

“Yes, and that was the day I could’ve died from being exposed,” she shot back.

The Halstead brothers both shuddered at the memory. Will was worried when Hailey showed up in the ED with an infected victim’s blood smeared all over her. Jay was trying not to freak out when he went to see her in quarantine.

“Okay, that whole crazy day aside, are you seriously not a hockey fan?” Will asked. He was genuinely curious - everyone and their mother was a Blackhawks fan.

“Nah. My brothers and I played growing up, but just got some bad memories. Dad would beat us with our sticks if we left our gear around the house. Since then I didn’t want anything to do with hockey,”

“God, Hailey, I’m so sorry,” Will apologized. He didn’t know much about her upbringing.

“Oh, it’s okay. All in the past right?” She smiled. “Anyway, I’m gonna get us some beers, what do you guys want?”

Before the two could even open their mouths, Jay and Hailey appeared on the kiss cam.

Jay’s face flushed red with embarrassment. They were just work partners; what the hell were they going to do?

Hailey smirked, pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket, unfolding it on the screen.

_Brothers._

The entire arena erupted and howled, with the three of them bursting out in laughter. 

“At least you’re always prepared,” Will laughed.


End file.
